glyosfandomcom-20200215-history
AFOTM Accessories
=Details= Accessories offered for Action Figure of the Month Club figures. Also see Knights of the Slice Accessories. =Tunic & Hood Combo= "What a wonderful way to add mystery to your figures and keep them warm from the winter chill! Each set contains two separate garment, a real cloth hood and tunic, with belt. Fits on most KOTS figures." $10 each through Backer Kit store. "It's cold out! Your Knights of the Slice need some real-cloth goods to keep them warm in the snowy winter. This meticulously stitched, handmade garment works with most KOTS figures and can be enchanted with certain buffs or hexes." Released publicly through the Toy Pizza store on January 28th, 2019. $12 each. Backer Kit Tunic & Hood Combo shipped with AFOTM February 2019 orders. Clear_Blue_1_cloth_large.jpg|Tunic & Hood Combo 019e5f2bc42f16d845e4d558e85f16c2_original.jpg|Real Cloth Cowl and Tunic 44273300_358991184847539_479345873254765377_n.jpg 20190127_113640_1024x1024@2x.jpg|Tunic & Hood Combo (Public release) 20190127_113650_1024x1024@2x.jpg KotS-Hood-and-Tunic-Guide-by-Jesse-D.jpg|Hood & Tunic assembly guide =Desert Duster Coat= A perfect item for the cold desert nights, the desert duster coat keeps your KOTS figures warm as the temperature drops. That's not to mention that it looks completely badass in all other situations. Wear it to that quinceanera you have to attend in Boca the day after Xmas. Purchase includes one coat, figure sold separately And yes, since the very first Kickstarter campaign I've been working on how to do coats the right way. I think we're finally there. $5 each through Backer Kit store. "While the Desert Rats spend all day in the scorching sun, temperatures drop rapidly once the sun goes down. While it would be against the Desert Rat code to put actual pants on, this long coat can keep our tough soldiers warm in even bleak circumstances. NOTE: Jacket Only- Figure Not Included." Released publicly through the Toy Pizza store on February 4th, 2019. $7 each. Backer Kit Desert Duster Coat shipped with AFOTM February 2019 orders. Duster_Coat_large.jpg|Desert Duster Coat Duster_Coat_2_large.jpg 20190203_130851_1024x1024@2x.jpg|Duster Jacket (Public release) =Heavy Caliber Upgrade Kit= Gunmetal Heavy Caliber Upgrade Kit Want to max out your Device Ninja? Here's the Heavy Caliber Upgrade kit, cast in Gunmetal silver, and ready to rock. Kit includes two new heavy-armored shoulders, a hand auto-blaster, flame-thrower limb, neck armor piece, and a new alternate head sculpt. Works with most KOTS figures. $6 each through Backer Kit store. Gunmetal Heavy Caliber Upgrade Kit shipped with AFOTM June 2019 orders. Heavy_Caliber_Upgrade_Set_large.jpg|Gunmetal Heavy Caliber Upgrade Kit =Forged Accessory Set= Sun Dipped Forged Accessory Set Praise the Accessories! This solar-charged weapons kit which includes Mauler Gauntlet, Hand-Cannon, Bandolier, Broadsword, and a Glyos Switch Pin, in clear orange. $10 each through Backer Kit store. Backer Kit Sun Dipped Forged Accessory Set shipped with AFOTM April 2019 orders. Sun_Dipped_Forged_Weapons_large.png|Sun Dipped Forged Accessory Set (Clear Orange) Toxic Forged Accessory Set I don't feel so good! This muck-charged weapons kit includes Mauler Gauntlet, Hand-Cannon, Bandolier, Broadsword, and a Glyos Switch Pin, in clear green. Adds +10 poison damage. $10 each through Backer Kit store. Backer Kit Toxic Forged Accessory Set shipped with AFOTM April 2019 orders. Toxic_Forged_Weapons_large.png|Toxic Forged Accessory Set =All New Accessory Kit= Yellow All New Accessory Kit It's Time to Accessorize Featuring, in Test Type Grey, two new heads for the 4" KOTS figures (Shotgun Trooper & Sword Meister), a double barrel boomstick, and a very pointy sword (careful- it's sharp and not for kids). It also includes two new heads for the 6" Rex Ganon (which also kinda work on our 1000toys Knights of the Synth figures). You can instantly add a new dimension of play with this set. Knights of the Slice & Toy Pizza are © 2018 Eerie Theory Entertainment. Note: Adult Collectible. This is not a Toy. Ages 15+ Parts are sharp! Use caution and keep away from children. $10 each through Backer Kit store. BackerKit_Yellow_large.jpg|Yellow All New Accessory Kit =Pizza Knight Armor= Chrome Pizza Knight Armor "Deck out your Mikros or other classic knight figures with this armor set cast in electroplated chrome. Set includes: Head slice, x2 forearms, x2 shins, Gorget (neck), and crotch slice. FIGURE NOT INCLUDED" (Traveler Armor: Silver Chrome description) Electroplated ABS armor, for the Classic Knight, finally released in silver / chrome. Note: Figure is not included, this lot includes the head slice, gorget (neck), vambrace (forearm), schynbald (shin), and codpiece slice. $7 each through Backer Kit store. Backer Kit Chrome Pizza Knight Armor shipped with AFOTM April 2019 orders. Released online (public) on April 4th, 2019. $8 each. ChromeArmor_large.jpg|Chrome Pizza Knight Armor Traveler_armor_thumb_9fdda34f-54b6-4452-8995-4d96f2e226d1_1024x1024@2x.jpg Traveler_armor_2_1024x1024@2x.jpg Traveler_armor_1_1024x1024@2x.jpg =References= Category:Toy Pizza Category:Accessories